


What He Has

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, raleigh isn't a good boy, they're a background pairing, this isn't really a chuck/raleigh fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a kinkmeme prompt: the pros and cons of fucking your son's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Has

It's a special kind of hell Herc's created for himself, he's certain. He'd been on his way to find Raleigh, and there he is, leaning against the wall, laughing quietly at something Chuck's saying to him. All Herc can do is try not to watch when Chuck bends to kiss him, but it's impossible not to watch when Raleigh curls his fingers into Chuck's shirt and kisses back, his eyes opening briefly to catch Herc looking.

_I'm an asshole_ , Herc decides. Because Chuck is finally _happy_ , Raleigh seems to calm him down and maybe it's just the relief from years of sexual frustration that does it. Herc's pretty sure that's the case when it comes to him. Which is why he's an asshole, because who does that to his own son? Not that Raleigh seems to mind, but Raleigh told him once that Chuck might not either, and Herc honestly doesn't know _what_ to make of that.

When it starts to look like Chuck might just strip Raleigh naked and fuck him right here in the hallway, propriety be damned, Herc clears his throat. Startled, Chuck turns around quickly, flushed, the scowl returning when he sees Herc standing there. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Herc sighs, and nods towards Raleigh. "If you can put him down for a minute, I need a word."

"Fine," Chuck growls. "I'll see you later, right?"

Raleigh smiles, kissing Chuck's cheek, and Herc wants to say _no. No you won't._ He doesn't.

Raleigh doesn't answer either, just starts walking towards Herc. "What was it you wanted?"

+

The office door barely closes before Herc has Raleigh shoved against it, mouth hot on Raleigh's throat, hands busy with his belt, his fly.

"Fuck, Herc... Slow down," Raleigh gasps, but he doesn't stop Herc's hand from dipping inside his jeans, curving over his cock. "Something wrong?"

"He's allowed to crawl into your skin in a public hallway?"

"We're dating. So yeah. Fuck..." Raleigh curls against him, clinging hard to his jacket.

Herc eases up on his strokes with some effort, apology quiet when he moves his mouth from Raleigh's throat to his perfect, parted lips. He kisses slow but no less fiercely, letting go of Raleigh's cock to put both hands into his hair, possessive. Raleigh opens his eyes and they're dark, a little watery. He looks the way Herc wants him to look. Claimed, and beautiful.

"Guess I should've asked you out first," Herc mutters, turning Raleigh gently but yanking on his jeans, exposing his pretty pale arse. "What's this?" He presses his finger into a bruise on Raleigh's thigh, making him groan.

"Your son was kind of brutal this morning," Raleigh replies, and Herc blinks, the words punching into his gut and making him close his hand down, tighter until Raleigh hisses, tries to go up on his toes just to ease the pressure. _"Herc."_

"Maybe we should stop?" Herc has no intention of doing so, but fuck it's worth saying it to hear Raleigh whimper. 

"No. Not now."

"Do you compare us?"

"Never," Raleigh replies, settling back down again, his hands against the door. "Not the same. Herc, please..."

"Please what?" Herc's stroking Raleigh's arse; his hands are rough and his dick is hard, but he knows what he wants and what Raleigh wants.

"Just do it. You know what."

Smirking, Herc goes to his knees, spreading Raleigh's ass and working his tongue in, and it's satisfying to hear Raleigh slam his hand on the door, groaning. _Chuck wouldn't do this_ , Herc thinks, feeling almost smug. One less thing to be jealous about. He's lost Raleigh to his son for too many nights, so tonight? He's going to make sure that Raleigh's too boneless to move by the time he's done. 

Maybe he doesn't get to kiss Raleigh in the hallway, or touch his hand over the dinner table, or grin like a lovestruck puppy when people ask him _hey, have you seen Becket?_ But he has this. Surrender, Raleigh's beautiful body laid out like a feast for him, Raleigh's hand curved awkwardly over his head, urging him on, deeper, harder. And it's enough.


End file.
